


heard about your reputation, gonna take my time (cause the way you got me feeling)

by lotuspetals



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kim Woojin-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Possessive Behavior, all of stray kids are whipped for kim woojin, baby boy kim woojin!!, implied! kim woojin/everyone, mentions of nct - Freeform, mentions of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: woojin was stray kids' and no one else's.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Woojin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Woojin, Kim Woojin/Everyone, Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Woojin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	heard about your reputation, gonna take my time (cause the way you got me feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> this is late since valentine's day was two and a half months ago, lmao :')

It was another normal day at Stray Kids' dorms.

Nothing special was happening and Woojin wasn't expecting anything since it was just Valentine's day.

But when deliveries of gifts were being dropped by their place in the afternoon, he starts growing suspicious, wondering if all of this was a prank as he sees his name being attached to most of it. There were even bouquets of roses given and some were in unique vases which he accepts with careful hands, not wanting to drop and break the glass, thanking the courier for his service.

Shutting the door closed, he heads over to the living room where he was met with mountains of what was delivered in the past hour.

‘ _Who would spend all of their money on this?_ ’

Searching for space to sit in, but struggling as he almost trips over a carton and faceplants to the carpeted floor if he hasn't caught himself in time.

“Why does this have to happen to me…” finally finding himself a spot on the sofa with minimum effort of squeezing himself in.

He glances around the crowded place and sighs. Where should he start first?

Reaching for whatever was near him, he grabs a red basket filled with various items, thoroughly inspecting it. He couldn't help to appreciate the thought the person puts in assembling this.

‘ _They must be detail orientated_.’

Then settling it down on the coffee table, he moves onto the big brown teddy bear sitting by his feet with an ' _I love you to the moon and back_ ' heart in its hands.

Touching the soft material of the bear's head. He knew this was going to be the best thing to cuddle with in bed. A second after, he picks up a heart-shaped box with his favorite brand of chocolates inside and pops one in his mouth.

“ _Mm_ , so good,” closing the lid and lifts a miniature case that causes a gasp to leave his mouth.

It was a golden beautiful necklace with the initials of his first and last name. He quickly wears it around his neck and it was a perfect fit.

Soon he gets surprised when he receives two sets of lingerie in the colors black and white. His cheeks are painted red from the undergarments resting in his hands.

Hesitation.

Before in the end, he went with his bold decision, shedding his clothes away from his body and fitting into the sexy attire. It makes his honey kissed skin even more beautiful, not that it wasn't in the first place. It was the best feeling in the world, relishing on how the thong smugly hugs his plush buttcheeks. The knickers being supported by suspender straps holding in place along with the matching bralette to give off the _naughty_ vibes.

Later he opens another bag and it was a cashmere oversize pullover sweater.

Without waiting any longer, he puts it over himself, covering the upper half of his body and making him relax in his position as warmness spreads all over his body. He takes a lollipop from the bucket of sweets and unwraps the cover, putting it in his mouth, licking feverishly, and sucking on it. The flavor was undeniable.

While enjoying the bubble he was in, he holds a card that falls out of the receptacle above his head from one of the piles and reads the contents inside.

_Wooj,_

_Bet you didn't know you were going to be spoiled today right?_

_Happy Valentine's Day! We all miss you and hope to see you soon baby~_

_We love you lots!_

_\- your favorite hyungs ❤_

Approaching the end of the letter, Woojin was overwhelmed with sentiments and hugs the card tightly to his chest. “I wish to see you g- guys too,”

The clock strikes five in the evening and the rest of Stray Kids came back to the dorms from their busy schedules.

Some of them were bending down to take off their shoes, others are fighting about who gets to use the shower first and the remaining members were either on their phone or talking to a certain leader if they can still celebrate Valentine's day since it wasn't too late yet.

“Can we watch a romance movie hyung?” asks Jeongin, pulling on the arm of the older Australian.

“When everyone showers and—”

“— I'm hungry, someone cooks me some food!” Jisung yells, jumping on top of Changbin who stumbles forward. “Yah! Get off of me!”

“Where's Woojinnie?” Minho's dark arises darts around their accommodation, not seeing the brunette anywhere.

Felix speaks up. “He could be in our shared room.”

“He's not,” then Hyunjin has everyone's attention on him. The tall ash silver dancer was donning a blush on his cheeks.

“What do you _mean_ he’s not?” Seungmin comes back from putting his stuff away.

Hyunjin gestures for them to follow him quietly as they go to the living room.

“Why did you even bring us here?”

“Woah, where'd all these gifts come from?”

Question after question and Hyunjin only points to the sleeping figure on the sofa.

Dead silence.

“... _Oh_ shit, is that hyung?” screeches Changbin, hitting their maknae in the face on accident and the youngest complains. “Hyung! That hurts!” covering the spot where the raven smacks him.

He doesn't apologize right away, busy recovering in shock from the sensual sight. 

Jisung is hovering over the slumbering Woojin who was in a fetal position and hugging a teddy bear. “My fantasy finally came true, _look_ at how beautiful he is~” lightly caressing the soft sun tanned skin appearing under the knit jumper. He doesn't realize how creepy he was being at the moment.

Hyunjin has to cover his flushed face when Felix caught him for staring too long at Woojin.

“What? Cat got your tongue Jinnie?” as if his cheeks weren't tinted with the same amount of redness. It also didn't help a cat hairband was resting on top of Woojin's head, making his statement more true than ever. Minho was licking his lips and having the urge to sit in between those exposed thighs and Chan was awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

His hard-on was there in plain sight.

And when Woojin wakes up later that night sandwich between Chan and Minho on their already tight shared bed. He doesn't say anything, stays in his docility posture as his nipples were being sucked on and kisses were trailed down the column of his neck.

He muffles his whimper by biting down on his rosy lips at the large hand grabbing the cup of his ass through the sheer thong and separating his cheeks for a lubed finger circling his rim to get him to open up slowly.

They weren't going to _sleep_ anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write more and have it full on pwp but I stop myself, hehe.
> 
> find me on twitter: @_lotuspetals for updates and status on my stories! feel free to talk to me on there too!


End file.
